


Pan

by Hibernia1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cooking, Eggs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibernia1/pseuds/Hibernia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House cooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan

“Wilson, wake up. I made you breakfast,” House yelled. Wilson struggled to open his eyes. He’d come home ridiculously late the night before, and he’d been exhausted.

“What time is it?” he mumbled.

“Breakfast time!”

Wilson opened his eyes and sat up. “You made me breakfast?”

“You looked like a sad puppy when you came home yesterday. So I let you sleep in, and I made you breakfast,” House said.

“Huh. What’s the catch?”

“Jimmy, I’m hurt. There isn’t always a catch when I’m being nice,” House said, only half-joking. Wilson, of course, had good reason not to trust him, but it still stung a little.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Wilson said, “what did you make? A peanut butter sandwich?”

“Scrambled eggs,” House replied, “I’ll get you a plate.”

Minutes later Wilson was eating the scrambled eggs while House was drinking coffee. The eggs were actually good, even though House forgot the salt and didn’t get all the little pieces of eggshell out. When the eggs were gone, Wilson walked to the kitchen to put his plate in the dishwasher, humming.

The humming stopped abruptly and made way for a bloodcurdling howl. House almost dropped his mug. “Are you okay?” he yelled to the kitchen.

“HOUSE! I’ll kill you! What did you do to my pan?”

“Huh?”

Wilson stormed into the bedroom. “My pan! What did you do to it?”

“I used it to make scrambled eggs.”

“You scratched it! Did you use a fork?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“You’re not supposed to use a fork in these pans! Now it’s ruined!”

“Ruined?”

“Yes! You owe me a new one!”

Wilson walked out of the bedroom again in a huff and House shrugged. So much for being nice for once.

After he finished his coffee he went to the living room. Wilson was reading the paper, turning the pages with such vigor that House was surprised they didn’t get torn.

“Hey,” he said.

“Go away, House.”

“I live here. And Christ, Wilson, it’s a _pan_. I’ll take you to the store to get a new one. It’s not like I threw out your thimble collection.”

“I liked that pan.”

“It’s a pan! Get over it!”

Wilson glared at House, but House was such a picture of indignation that he had to smile, whether he liked to or not.

“Okay. I’m sorry. The eggs were really good, by the way.”

“Yeah, well, better not count on me cooking ever again, the way you’re carrying on about a _pan_.”

“I said I’m sorry.”

“Prove it.”

Wilson got up, hugged House and kissed him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “please forgive me?”

“I forgive you,” House said, kissing him back, “but I’m still not cooking again.”

Wilson thought to himself that this wasn’t such a bad thing, but he didn’t say. He just kissed House once again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been posting House fan fic on LJ before (ages ago), and now that I've got an AO3 account anyway, I decided to put them here, too.
> 
> Warnings: language.


End file.
